candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Factory
Level 11 Level 20 Double jelly Colour Bomb booster Coconut Wheel booster Free Switch | released = March 23, 2012 | difficulty = Easy | previous = Candy Town | next = Lemonade Lake | image = Candy_Factory.png | episode = 2 | levels = - }} Candy Factory is the second episode of Candy Crush Saga and the second episode of World One. This episode contains levels 11-20. The champion title is the Candy Factory Master. Story Before episode: Tiffi sees that the robot has malfunctioned, gives it a little drop of candy, and the robot murmurs: "Bzzt... pling... more... candy...". After episode: Tiffi drops a candy into the robot, and the robot begins to work and is very satisfied. New things Level Types *Ingredients Levels ( ) are introduced in Level 11. Ingredients are special candies that need to be collected at specific points in the board (marked by a little green circle with an arrow pointing down). *Timed Levels ( ) are introduced in level 20. Timed Levels are a type of level in which the player needs to reach the target score in a limited amount of time. Elements *Double jelly is introduced in Level 18. Double Jelly is a type of jelly that is cleared in two matches. Boosters *Colour Bomb at Level 13 *Coconut Wheel at Level 15 *Free Switch at Level 19 Guide Levels *Easiest level: Level 11 *Hardest level: Level 17 Some levels are quite tricky, which can be challenging for new players. The average difficulty is easy. This episode now contains some medium difficulty levels like level 13 and 14 and some pretty easy ones. The hardest/trickiest level in this episode is level 17, because it gives you a moderate amount of moves and 4 cherries. Level 20 is the first timed level in Candy Crush Saga. There are 5 jelly levels , 4 ingredients levels , and 1 timed level . Gallery Download (1).jpg 02 Candy Factory.PNG|Initial scene (mobile devices) An immobile machine.png|An immobile machine? Need more candy.png|Machine needs more candy I need more candy.png|Tiffi needs more candy Starting up.png|Machine is starting up Awesome.png|Awesome! Thanks for starting me up.png|Thanks for starting me up! Now it is turn to help you.png|Now it is my turn to help you! Level 11 Reality.png|Level 11 - |link=Level 11 Level 12 Reality.png|Level 12 - |link=Level 12 Level 13 Reality.png|Level 13 - |link=Level 13 Level 14 Reality.png|Level 14 - |link=Level 14 Level 15 Reality.png|Level 15 - |link=Level 15 Level 16 Reality.png|Level 16 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 16 Level 16 Reality after.png|Level 16 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 16 Level 17 Reality.png|Level 17 - |link=Level 17 Level 18 Reality.png|Level 18 - |link=Level 18 Level 19 Reality.png|Level 19 (New} - |link=Level 19 Level 20 Reality.png|Level 20 - |link=Level 20 map candy factory.png|Candy Factory on Facebook Trivia *This and Candy Town are the only episodes with a champion title containing its names in it. *It is the first episode to have the same first word. "Candy" like in Candy Town. *Along with Candy Town, these two episodes are the only episodes in Reality which have 10 levels. Category:Candy Crush Saga Category:World One Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2012 Category:Easy episodes